


When Self-Care Is A Form of Simpery

by Amoreanonyname



Series: Keep on Simping, Dean Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Old Together, HARD gen, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam needs to simp back a little, Wincest - Freeform, gencest, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreanonyname/pseuds/Amoreanonyname
Summary: Sam, Sam with his goddamn organic obsession, spending money like it was unlimited - which sure, for them itwasunlimited, but still. Dean rolled his eyes at the food, at the vegetarian bacon, but played along.Buttoothpaste?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Keep on Simping, Dean Winchester [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087274
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	When Self-Care Is A Form of Simpery

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this stupid Easter Egg I spotted in this gifset of the finale.
> 
> https://amoreanonyname.tumblr.com/post/641846069751349248/let-me-be-your-home-domestic-winchesters
> 
> (For those who don't have tumblr or can't open the link, as of the series finale, Dean was brushing his teeth with fancy 70% organic toothpaste, and it gives me feelings, and I've already spent a weird amount of time thinking about this today.)
> 
> Sam gets his simp on occasionally as well. 
> 
> Also, yes, today is a twofer!

It was the weirdest fight Dean had ever been in. If it even _was_ a fight. He thought it was a fight. 

Sam, Sam with his goddamn organic obsession, spending money like it was unlimited - which sure, for them it _was_ unlimited, but still. Dean rolled his eyes at the food, at the vegetarian bacon, but played along.

But _toothpaste_?

Did they really need organic _toothpaste_?

Dean was prepared to draw the line at expensive organic toothpaste. It just wasn’t necessary. It was _toothpaste_ , it was ridiculous. The free motel crap was _fine_.

He had worked up this head of steam, when Sam turned on the eyes. The goddamn eyes. Sam could rule the world with just one look if he wanted to. 

“ _Seventeen_ cavities, Dean. That’s what Garth said. Seventeen. Do you _know_ how many diseases are connected to bad teeth, Dean? So sorry if I spent a few extra bucks to not have to sit here watching your teeth fall out of your head while you die of diabetes or kidney failure or something. I’ll throw it out if it bugs you that much.” 

Much to Dean’s surprise, Sam turned around and stalked out before Dean had a chance to say anything to that. 

Subdued, Dean made his way to Sam’s room, where he was sitting quietly on his bed. Dean sat beside him, careful to leave a few inches of space. He looked straight ahead, like Sam was doing. 

“Sam, if it’s that important to you, I’ll use the stuff. But what’s the deal?”

Sam let out a long exhale. “Sorry I snapped like that. It’s just, I know to you, dying of a heart attack or a stroke or whatever is a _win_ , as long as it’s not the monsters that get you. But I don’t think it’s a win. I _hate_ the idea of us living through everything we’ve lived through, only for you to just… die over something dumb and preventable. And… and you worry so much about me, and you work so hard taking care of me, it sucks that you don’t care about yourself. I just, I want you to get old, Dean. I want _us_ to get old.” 

It felt like a rock had dropped into Dean’s stomach, and he absently reached over to rub Sam’s back. He could faintly feel Sam’s heartbeat. Stupid, froofy, overpriced organic toothpaste with eighteen pages of literature all over the tube. And to Sam, this was some effort at keeping Dean _alive_. This was Sam not wanting _anything_ to happen to Dean, expensive froofy toothpaste was just another weapon in the arsenal. Fucking gum disease was as much of a monster to him as a vampire.

It hadn’t occurred to Dean that taking care of Sammy didn’t mean all that much if he stressed his brother out by not taking care of himself.

“Okay, Sam,” Dean said, slipping his arm over Sam’s shoulders and squeezing. “I get it. I’ll use the toothpaste, I’ll take care of myself better. I’ll go on a fucking run with you tomorrow. Just, don’t be buying me body butter or any other shit like that, okay?” 

Sam smirked a little at that, and Dean relaxed at seeing him smile. Sam slapped his hand down and squeezed his knee reassuringly.

“Well, I wasn’t gonna mention dude, but your breath is also pretty fucking nasty.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all! At least this one is a bit more cheerful than the one I put up earlier. As always, feedback is life!


End file.
